


Heed My Warning

by wolfpawn



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfpawn/pseuds/wolfpawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for an "Imagine Loki" on Tumblr</p><p>Imagine helping Thor break Loki out of prison. Imagine Loki’s reaction when you draw your weapon on Thor before boarding the Dark Elves’ ship and give Thor the familiar threat: if you betray him, I will kill you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heed My Warning

The plan was going as well as could be expected there had been very few problems. Volstagg had secured the main hall, you had ensured no more guards could enter the palace, and Fandral had obtained a ship. All that was left to do was to go to the throne room and see if you could be of assistance there. 

When you arrived, Lady Sif was dealing with a few guards. You quickly joined her and between you both, you were able to overpower them without causing any fatalities. With that done, you looked to the two princes. Loki was no longer in his prison attire, which was far better quality than any other prisoners, but in the battle armour he had worn when he had attempted to enslave Midgard. It baffled you as to why he was wearing that armour, but you came to the conclusion it was to irritate Thor and his precious Midgardian, who was currently being held up by the golden haired prince.

It was the first time since the attack by the Dark Elves that you had had a chance to see the human up-close. You agreed with Sif’s sentiments, she was plain and highly irritating. Even as they were risking their lives to get her off world, she was arguing with Thor about what he needed her to do. A scowl crossed your face at the thought of the great and brilliant Allmother laying down her life to protect such a bothersome creature. “When you are finished arguing, may I suggest getting on that damned contraption. It’s just, Odin will very soon notice that half of his guards seem to be unconscious, while the rest are locked into their quarters and the courtyard, and I have no doubt he will come to the obvious and logical conclusion that we are holding nigh on a mutiny and will sort it fairly swiftly. By which I mean we will all be imprisoned, each and every one of us. And judging by Loki’s overall appearance, I think it is safe to say I am not too fond of the idea of trying the accommodations in the dungeons.” You snapped, hoping to put an end to the mortals insufferable arguing. The mortal turned to look at you for the first time. 

“Sigyn is right, hurry up.” Sif agreed. It was clear she too was not too please at having to risk her life for the mortal. 

“Jane, this is Sigyn.” Thor introduced you both swiftly. The brunette continued to stare at you, while you just looked at her with sheer indifference. Loki seemed to be smiling at your severe lack of ability to care about the human. Without meaning to, you look over at the raven haired prince. You thought back to your childhoods, Thor and Sif play fighting for hours on end, practising for the days they would battle as warriors. You and Loki were equally as inseparable, though you both enjoyed playing tricks and pranks more, usually on unsuspecting guards or Thor. It was assumed by most that you both would wed the princes as time went on, and for yourself and Loki it seemed, it very much was going to be the case. But in so little time, so much had been irrevocably changed. Loki’s terribly ill-planned attempt to delay Thor’s coronation, the subsequent banishment of Thor to Midgard and then Loki’s craving of power and throne had changed everything. It was then you found out about Loki’s true parentage, and before you could even tell him it mattered not in your eyes, he had let go of Gungnir and plummeted into the abyss. 

You had mourned and wept for him, and then Thor was sent to Midgard once more to retrieve the Tesseract and in doing so, revealed that Loki was still alive, though he was no longer the man you had once known him to be. He was sentenced to life imprisonment for his crimes, and though you knew you could never get back the Loki that you had lost, you were grateful that he was alive at the very least. That mattered much more than you could express to anyone, not that they would understand, they no longer saw the man in front of them as Loki. 

His emerald green eyes pierced your cerulean blue ones; you had missed him terribly, missed how he could read your every thought or emotion with no more than a simple glance. You loved him still, as much as it pained you to admit it, you could not deny it. You could see from the somewhat baffled look on Loki’s face, he knew it too. 

“Indeed, we should go.” Thor picked up the human, who seemed to have become very weak very suddenly, and headed to the ships entrance. You walked to the door of it with them; Loki remained staring at you as he took a step into it. 

With speed that would match that of a striking bolt of lightning, Thor was looking down to see the sharp edge of a blade against his throat. His eyes followed the blade, up onto to handle, along the arm and onto the face of its wielder. You look at the Thunderer dead in the eye and merely state matter-of-factly “if you betray him, I will kill you.” 

Thor seemed to think you were jesting at first, but soon realised you were completely serious. “You do realise most assume it will be him that will attempt to betray me.” 

“I would not put it passed him, but this human has caused you to betray your fathers commands and risk the safety of our entire realm and your greatest friends, I have no doubt your own brother is not safe either.” 

Thor looked to Loki who had a smug grin on his face. “Even now, after everything that has happened, she is loyal to you.” He states disbelievingly. 

Loki merely shrugged “Such are the advantages of owning the love of the Goddess of Fidelity.” He winked at you before continuing onto the ship. “At least I can go on this suicide mission knowing I have one on this realm that would avenge me, that will give me some comfort at least.” With that, Thor carried the mortal aboard and closed the door. 

As the engine whirred to life, you heard the shouts of guards behind you. Sif looked to you and you both nod, brandishing your weapons to allow the princes escape. You heard crashing behind you as they hit a pillar and it crumbled to the floor of the throne room as you fought. Praying to all in Valhalla for their safe return, you and Sif finish with the guards and begin to run in hopes of finding a way to elude Odin until Thor and Loki sorted this mess.


End file.
